TakashimaHikari
by BlackDove of Blessings
Summary: This is just a short one shot that I did of Takashima and Hikari, I hope you like it.


Takashima Kei was really pissed off, here he was working his buns off for his father's company and his first love and girlfriend Hikari was off on a 'date' with some tennis club in Tokyo! They were going to pay!

The fire reflecting in his eyes scared the helicopter's pilot so bad that he dared not look into the back again.

…

Hikari on the other hand was having a friendly competition with the Nationals Tennis Team, which included the top 30 players in Tokyo. She'd signed up for it after Takashima's father told her about it and the fact that her brother's senpai's were there was also pretty interesting. So she went for a look. After watching some of the players a younger boy named Akira, the same name as her best female friend from SA, challenged her to a duel. And Hikari never went back on a challenge.

The game was pretty intense, as Hikari used mainly strength to get her balls to go where she wanted rather than talent and Akira was getting mad at being beaten by a girl. The battle raged on while the other members watched them. Atobe actually knew Hikari from Takashima himself was telling the others about how his second cousin Takashima Kei a College Freshman to their High School Senior was engaged to this rather uncouth female of abnormal strength.

Over the past few days, some of the members had grown quite fond of Hikari and her straightforwardness, so were shocked to find out that she was actually engaged. They didn't think she was that grown up from her actions since meeting them. Finally the last set was in action when and Hikari by some miracle had tied herself with Akira, she was about to hit her final serve when a gushing wind interrupted the scene.

It was a helicopter, and it was landing on the tennis courts. And standing in the open door was a very handsome, very long legged man. Atobe only smiled and moved his bangs out of his way as the others looked on confusedly. Hikari looked curiously at Takashima and asked.

"Takashima, what are you doing here?" The others were shocked, so this was the infamous Takashima Kei they'd all heard about over the past week. He was more impressive than they realized. "Did you finish your work in Shanghai, already?" Takashima answered by jumping onto the courts and walking up to Hikari, a rather stern but calm look on his face.

"I had a call from Yahiro telling me that you were flirting with a bunch of high schoolers instead of coming with me to Shanghai like I asked you too."

"Huh, what are you talking about I'm here with….." But she didn't get to finish.

"What am I going to do with you?" Takashima interrupted her and grabbed her up bridal style. "We agreed that if I beat you on the college exams you would come to me whenever I asked, Miss Rank Two."

"What!" She replied, she grabbed his head and jerked it in a way that the bones could be heard cracking. Everyone cringed in pain at the sound but Takashima didn't even grimaced he just lifted Hikari up a little higher and headed for the helicopter. "What the hell are you doing? I didn't promise that, I said I'd go with you if it didn't mess with my agenda. And I'm in the middle of a game right now. Let me down!"

"Nope." He said as he jumped back into the helicopter, only to turn around to address Atobe. He gave them all a menacing smile and said. "Thank you for taking care of my fiancée for me. But she's going to be punished now. Goodbye." The crowd shivered in fear at the look he gave them. And as the helicopter began to fly away they could hear Hikari screaming.

"Let me go!" and Takashima calm reply "No."

"Drop me!"

"No can do."

"Let me off!"

"Don't wanna."

"Let me out of this somehow!"

"Out of the question."

They watched the helicopter fly out of sight. The captain of the team turned to address Atobe, "Shouldn't we call for help or something she was literally just kidnapped?"  
Atobe shook his head in the negative. "Nope that's perfectly normal, for a genius like Takashima I don't know why he loves that woman soo much but he does. All well, maybe once their married things will calm down."

But the whole group had a feeling that that was definitely not happening.

…

The end.

…..

I hoped you liked that really short One shot of the future relationship of Takashima and Hikari. I'm not sure why I made it a crossover with Prince of Tennis for all of you who didn't get that.

I hoped you enjoyed it, I got the inspiration for it after watching the Special A anime episode 11.

Anyway read and review. And hope to see you soon.

BlackDove of Blessings


End file.
